Bedroom Fun
by xalior'sSmut
Summary: Just some more Alex and Joshua smut. Alex comes home from a tour, and Joshua's been missing him.


**A/N: I didn't beta this or anything, so... have fun. It's sex.**

 **Chapter**

Alex walked into the bedroom in a towel, still wet from his shower. All of the lights in the house were off, and everything was quiet besides the distant sound of snoring from his parents' room.

He was back in town visiting after a tour in the army. He was due to go back in a few days.

That's why Joshua lay awake in bed, waiting for Alex to come into the room. When his adult brother entered, the teen waited for the older brunette to come over, Alex shutting the bedroom door and walking over.

Joshua smiled up at his brother, the lamp in the room the used to share turned on so that they could see each other. Alex watched his brother stretch on the mattress, his bare torso coming out from the blanket and exposing more flesh; his nipples, his naval. Alex grabbed the blanket and pulled it up.

His eyes were greeted with Joshua's nude body, the teen spreading his legs open at the rebalance to show Alex what he wanted. Alex dragged his fingers over Joshua's thigh, tickling the teen's flesh and garnering goosebumps on his soft, pale skin. Joshua sat up in bed and pulled the towel off of his brother's waist, dropping the damp cloth to the ground so that he could look at the man's cock.

"Like what you see?" Alex asked, looking down at his brother. Joshua looked up and licked his lips, making Alex's cock twitch in earnest.

"Always," Joshua said. The teen kissed Alex's stomach, hip, licked his way down Alex's groin and took the man's fat cock into his mouth. Alex sighed contently and put a hand on Joshua's head, slipped his fingers into the teen's hair.

"Yeah..." Alex dropped his head back as his brother sucked his cock, bobbing his head up and down the hardening flesh quickly, like he was starved. It had been months. And even when Alex came back last week, they couldn't find any time for any bit of affection. The most they got was Joshua giving Alex a handjob at the docks, and a heated make out in a store's bathroom that almost risked them getting caught.

Joshua raked his teeth over the tip of Alex's cock, earning a tight squeeze in his hair and Alex's cock dribbling some precum into the teen's mouth. "Oh, fuck," Alex breathed, looking at his brother as the teen pulled off of his cock to smile up at him. The teen dragged his tongue up the bottom of Alex's cock.

"Did you like that?" the teen asked sweetly, despite his voice being laced in sinful arousal. Alex just chuckled, grabbing his dick and tapping it against his brother's tongue. He was hard, his dick pulsing in anticipation to fuck the younger brunette. He pushed his brother onto his back on the bed, making the mattress cry out. Joshua opened his legs and let Alex climb over him, the two engaging in a hot kiss that Joshua moaned into, wrapping his arms around his older brothers neck. He pushed his hips up against Alex's, prompting the man who took his virginity to roll his own against him, giving a friction to their cocks which let Alex know that Joshua was rock hard. The teen broke the kiss to pant against Alex's face.

"Oh, I've missed you so much," Joshua whispered, his eyes closed in pleasure and cheeks pink, his cock burning in hot desire.

Joshua's voice and sexy expression made Alex boil over. The man gave an agitated growl and dropped his head down to bite Joshua's shoulder, to mark him as he rolled his hips against him. Joshua gasped in pain and wrapped his legs around Alex's waist, pulling tthe man closer to him.

"Fuck me," the teen whined, his stomach hot with pins of arousal. "Fuck me please, Alex," he moaned, exciting himself. Alex grabbed his twitching cock and pushed it down to Joshua's hole, the teen biting his lip and waiting for the arousing pain. It came quick enough, Alex pressing his swollen cock head against Joshua's taught hole and then pushing inside of the achingly, pleasuringly tight canal.

Joshua didn't get to cry out or moan in pleasure, his voice caught as Alex started by fucking him quickly, his cock ravaging the teen's hole in a painfully dry but painfully pleasuring fuck. The teen held Alex tightly, his head back as he was assaulted. "Yes," he breathed, moaning broken things as his breath hitched with each rough thrust. "Oh, yeah- fuck!" the teen scratched Alex's back, making the man fuck him harder, like a stray animal, the bed creaking and squeaking beneath them.

Alex grunted against Joshua, sucking and biting the teen's neck in a need to own him. He pushed in to the hilt, shoving his cock deep inside of the teen and making him cry out, his cock red in arousal and spilling light cum through the tip.

"Fuck me," Joshua moaned, crying out loudly as Alex's cock rammed his prostate, poking and prodding the spot as the man fucked him. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Joshua clawed Alex deeply, mouth falling agape, his supple lips red from biting them. He started coming, his cock bouncing as he was fucked, cum flying from the tip onto his stomach. He dug his nails deeper into Alex's back, the sting of it bringing his brother to his own orgasm. The man moaned and shuddered, fucking his brother and pumping his cum into the teen, his cock pulsing in the younger brunettes hot canal. Joshua pulled Alex into a kiss, moaning against his brother as the man filled his ass with hot cum.

 _Knock knock_ _, knock knock._

Joshua reached off of the bed to turn off the lamp, panting quickly from his orgasm. Alex hurried himself deep inside of his brother, groaning deeply as he finished, laying over his brother while his cock pulsed inside of him.

The bedroom door opened, and it came to mind that they should have been quieter, but they were too focused on fucking eachother- the thought of getting caught still seemed so far away as the two panted against each other, trying to calm their breaths, Alex's dick stuck inside of Joshua's sweet, tight ass.

Whoever opened the door didn't say anything, and the door shut again, so they probably weren't seen from the darkness of the room, but their breathing was still loud as they tried to normal it.

"Fuck," Alex muttered, pulling his cock out of Joshua. He dropped to lay beside his brother, the teen reaching down to stick his fingers inside of his hole, where he could feel Alex's slick cum dripping out of him. The teen chuckled lightly.

"That was so hot," he said, pushing his fingers inside of himself, using his brother's cum as a lube to play with himself, using his other hand to play with his cock. Alex squeezed the rest of his cum from his cock and brought his hand up for Joshua to lick it away, the teen lapping at it happily. He fingered himself quicker, pulling his gaping hole open so that more cum leaked out. He rolled to face his older brother. "Fuck me again, Alex, I feel so good," he moaned quietly, his cock semi erect as he tugged it, and his hole aching for another fuck. Alex kissed his brother, the kiss deepening until Alex was on top of the teen again.

"Let's go somewhere outside, so we don't get caught," the man murmured, listening to the sound of Joshua's fingers playing inside of himself. Joshua licked his brother's lips.

"Okay."


End file.
